On The Coldest Day
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Tahlia doesn't know how to smile. Ever since her family's death, she hasn't laughed, not once. Can this all change when she meets a triman by the name of Eve Tearm? EvexOC [I may change the tittle later]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My third story! Okay here we go!**

Tahlia crossed her arms.

"Gosh... these Grand Magic Games are a pain..."

"Don't be such a downer!" Chelia exclaimed.

"Tch."

Sherry laughed.

"You need to have more love!" she sighed.

Tahlia rolled her eyes.

"You and your love..." she muttered.

Chelia grinned.

"Yep!" she squealed.

Tahlia brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear and sighed once again.

"Why do I have to be here though!?" she sighed, "I'm not competing! Oh wait..."

Sherry put her hands on her hips.

"You're a reserve member for Lamia Scale, remember?" she sighed.

Tahlia looked at the mark on her shoulder.

"Duh," she said, and slapped her forehead.

Lyon sighed. Tahlia jumped.

"Oh god Lyon, you scared me!" she said, "How long have you been here?"

Sherry sighed.

"The whole time Tahlia, the whole time. If you loved more, maybe you could have seen him!"

Tahlia stared at her.

"That has nothing to do with ANYTHING here," she muttered.

Lyon smirked.

"I thought'd you'd be used to it by now?" he said, "Seeing as you have been in the guild for six months."

Tahlia glared at him.

"Shut up." she said.

"Now now," Chelia said, "Seriously, why the downer?"

"That's just me." Tahila sighed, "I'm just gonna explore some,"

She left the hotel and walked around town.

Ugh... there's nothing interesting to look at...

"Hi Tahlia-chan!"

Tahlia whipped around on her heels. She tilted her head.

"Who are you all...?" she said.

Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm just smiled at her. She stared.

"Um..."

"Tahlia, I'd stay away from those three,"

Tahlia turned around once again.

"Oh, Lucy-san!" she said.

"Still not smiling, eh?" Lucy asked.

Tahlia glared at the blonde. Lucy just chuckled and walked away. Tahlia turned back around.

"How do you know my name...?" she asked the trimens, who were still standing there.

"We heard someone talking to you earlier," Eve said.

Tahlia looked at Eve for a while. He was smiling at her brightly, and giving her a strange feeling. She rubbed her arm akwardly.

"Er... well I'd better go..." she said quietly.

"Why don't you smile?" Eve asked suddenly.

Tahlia crossed her arms.

"That's none of your business, Tearm," she hissed.

The young girl stormed off.

"Oh, she used your last name," Hibiki sighed, "There goes one."

Eve shrugged.

"Ah well," the snow mage said cheerfully.

But for some reason, this time felt different for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tahlia leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms.

"Watch the first event!" Chelia called, "Come on, it's full of love!"

Tahlia shook her head.

"Nah," she said, "Who's in it, other than Lyon?"

She leaned over the edge and looked at all the people gathering in the arena.

_Sabertooth's Rufus, Fairy Tail B's Juvia, Fairy Tail A's Gray, Mermaid Heel's Beth, Quatro Cerberus's Yaeger, Raven Tail's Nallupuding, And Blue Pegasus's... Eve..._

Tahlia bit her lip and sighed.

"I guess... I'll watch..." she muttered.

Chelia grinned.

"Yay!" she cried.

Tahlia payed no attention to the rules being announced, but only looked at the side of the fake town where Eve was standing.

_Good luck, Tearm._

She strummed her fingers on the edge she was leaning against. When the multiple clones appeared, she raised an eyebrow.

_I wonder if the Lockser girl is going to have a disadvantages, with all those Fullbuster clones..._

When Juvia hugged one of the Grays, Tahlia rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy it a little, won't you?" Chelia sighed.

Tahlia shook her head.

"I'd rather not." she groaned.

When Eve started up his snowstorm, the reserve member watched with interest.

"Snow mage?" she asked.

"Yes," Jura said.

"Oh, Jura-san," Tahlia said, "I didn't see you there,"

Tahlia took out her staff and brushed it against a chair. Snow was left on the top.

_i wonder how I'd last against him... with my weather staff and all._

Her staff could shoot snow, wind, hail, or rain. It could also send out intense heat to people within a certain range. When the Rufus guy hit Eve, Tahlia lost interest. She went and plopped in a chair, rolling her head back.

"I'm bored," she complained.

"Come on, Tahlia," Chelia sighed, "Have fun, love a little!"

Tahlia groaned.

"Enough with the love, please!" she exclaimed.

"You just don't know how to l-" Sherry trailed off at the peircing glare of the other guild member.

"Hidden's over," Jura said.

Tahlia looked up.

"Who won?"

"That Rufus guy," Chelia said, "Although Eve from Blue Pegasus came close"

Tahlia nodded.

_Good job... Goldilocks..._

**[Yeah** **that's right Shadeflare. I found a way to use that nickname AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. At least I hope you don't find a way to... o.o ]**

"Battles now?" she asked.

Jura nodded, arms crossed.

Tahlia sighed.

**A/N sorry about the short... boring chapter... This fanfic will start out slow but i think (and hope) it will get a little more entertaining... I'M SORRY.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The first day, over..._

Tahlia was wandering around, hands behind her head.

_Boredom..._

Tahlia stopped in her stracks.

"Hi again, Tahlia-chan!"

_O-oh no..._

"H-hi Eve," she muttered.

"What's a young girl doing, traveling around alone when the sun starts setting?" Eve asked, tilting his head, hands in his pockets.

Tahlia crossed her arms.

"Trying to avoid players like you." she said.

Eve laughed cheerfully. Tahlia groaned.

"You really don't take hints to GO AWAY do you," she sighed.

"I just chose to stay with you," Eve replied.

Tahlia looked at him for a momment. Something itched at her mind.

"O-Okay t-then," she stammered.

Eve smiled at her once again.

"You know, you don't seem like the type to get nervous easily..." he said.

"Where's your friends?" Tahlia asked curiously ignoring his last comment.

"Hm?"

"Um... What were their names... Ren and Hibiki?"

"Oh, them!" Eve said, "I said I'd catch up,"

Tahlia nodded slowly and glanced up and the setting sun. The temperature started to drop. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Eve asked.

Tahlia didn't respond.

"Tahlia!"

Tahlia turned around again and saw Chelia running in her direction.

"Oh, Chelia!" she called, "What's up?"

"We need you?"

Tahlia frowned at the way she said it.

"Um... okay..." she turned back to Eve, "Bye Eve!"

"Bye Tahlia-chan!" he replied happily.

Tahlia ran after Chelia.

"Are you in love~?" Chelia asked.

Tahlia stumbled and fell.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

She stood back up and brushed off her shirt.

"I haven't loved ANYBODY since my family died," she said softly, "Except for the guild..."

But when she glanced back at Eve walking in the other direction, hands in his pockets, something fluttered within her. And for the first time in years, she had to stop herself from smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about taking soooo long to update. I'm lazy to this story, but I've finally given in to mah friend, who wanted me to update. SO HERE YA GO~ **

"Ugh,"

Tahlia flipped herself onto her bed and landed on her back. She immediatly covered herself with blankets.

"It's so cold..." she complained.

Chelia laughed, sitting on her bed.

"Bet you wish you had colder magic, like Lyon or that Eve person," she squealed.

"Yeah, no," Tahlia muttered, "They all have something wrong with them. That Gray guy is a freaking pervert, Lyon's... well Lyon and Eve's definitely a player."

**[I'M SORRY GRAY. THIS OC IS SUPPOSED TO HATE EVERYONE *sob*]**

Chelia scowled.

"What's wrong with Lyon?" she complained.

Tahlia rolled her eyes.

"Just go to sleep, Chelia," she sighed, and closed her eyes.

When she heard Chelia start breathing deeply (asleep, of course), Tahlia got up and walked and sat on the windowsill. It was a beautiful, the moon shining brightly, a slight breeze blowing the cool sweet air.

Tahlia took a deep breath and jumped down. She landed skillfully on her feet and chuckled.

_Easy._

She brushed herself off and started walking around the town.

"Hey there!"

Tahlia jumped and landed on her back.

"What the- oh it's just you... Eve... Gawd I'm running into you a lot..."

Eve chuckled.

"Still not sm-"

"Be quiet, Goldilocks," Tahlia hissed, "Give that up already."

Eve laughed.

"Goldilocks?" he asked, "A nickname?"

Tahlia rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so curious about the fact the I DON'T SMILE."

Eve continued to smile.

"I just think you'd be even more beautiful if you lit up your face with a smile!" he said.

Tahlia stared at him.

_... And is this the player side of him? Jeez... It's kinda... ado- Annoying. Yeah, annoying. That's what I was going to say. Nothing else. Noottthiingg else._

"You okay?" Eve asked, hands in his pockets.

Tahlia realized that her face was blank, due to the rushing thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." she said, shaking off the strange feeling.

Eve leaned against a building wall. Tahlia blinked.

_I have no idea what to do now. Should I walk away... or... or... Tahlia, what the hell. You always walk away. Why are you hesitating? WHY?!_

"Uh... Eve?"

"Mh?"

"Nevermind..."

Eve just looked at Tahlia, his usual cheery smile plastered on his face.

"Honestly, are you unable to not smile?" Tahlia sighed.

Eve shrugged.

"Are you able to smile?" he asked.

Tahlia blinked.

She couldn't tell anyone. Nobody knows exactly. Sherry and Chelia know what happened... but not exactly what happened.

But why did she suddenly want to tell Eve?

The player.

The guy who annoys her way to much.

Who always asks about her smile.

Why?

What was she feeling? It didn't feel natural, at least not to Tahlia.

Eve just looked at her, a slight expression of worry.

_Huh. So he can show other emotions._

Tahlia shuddered, remembering everything.

Remembering the murders.

The murders of her parents, older brother, and little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

_A twelve-year-old Tahlia skipped in the door, smiling._

_"Mother!" She called, "Father! I'm home!"_

_No response. Tahlia frowned. Maybe her parents were asleep. Or her father was held up at work, and her mother at the store._

_"Lila...?"_

_No response from her little sister either._

_"A-Atsuo...?"_

_No one answered._

_Tahlia started to panic. Usually SOMEONE was home. Maybe Atsuo was asleep... he was always tired. Or Lila was napping, as she was five._

_So Tahlia trudged up the stairs into her sister's room. The first thing she noticed was the bed. All the covers were off, as if someone had been looking for Lila. But she wasn't there._

_"Lila? Where are you?"_

_Tahlia took a deep breath._

_Everything's alright... Everyone's fine... Lila's probably somewhere else..._

_Next Tahlia darted into her brother's room. This time it was neater... until Tahlia looked under the bed. Everything Atsuo stored under there had been shifted around, like someone had tried to hide under the bed. But still, nobody was there._

_"...Anyone...?"_

_Tahlia jumped, hearing a rustle from her parents room, along with a muffled cry. She ran down the hall, staff in hand. Her father had started training her in magic, and she had fallen in love with a weather staff._

_"Lila!" Tahlia yelled, kicking the door down._

_She saw her little sister pressing herself against the wall, fear in her eyes. On the floor, the motionless bodies of her mother and father lay there. Pinned to the wall with knifes holding him there by his neck, shoulders and hands, was Atsuo._

_"Tahlia!" Lila screamed, "HELP M-"_

_She was cut off, a knife slammed into her stomach. Tahlia covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide and tears pouring down her cheeks. She held back a scream as she faced the figure who had killed her family._

_"L-Lila... A-Atsuo... Mother... Father..."_

_Tahlia braced herself for death, figuring that she would go as everyone else had._

_But all she heard was the door opening and closing, the person leaving._

_Tahlia fell to her knees, into her family's blood. She looked up with blurry eyes at her brother, hanging limply, then her sister, who hadn't moved since she was stabbed. Lila's green eyes stared at the ceiling, without looking._

_"Everyone..."_

_Tahlia let out a scream and her cheeks became streaked with tears. She wanted her mother, her father! Even her older brother, in which she fought so much with. Tahlia's heart shattered, the joy and love dying with her parents and siblings._

_And Tahlia never smiled again._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Updated twice today! :O (Though I was kinda forced but WHATEVER)**

"Tahlia-chan?"

Tahlia opened her eyes. She realized she was lying on the ground, Eve kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh... What happened...?"

"You just collasped," Eve explained, "Crying."

Tahlia touched her cheek and realized they were wet.

"Oh..."

Eve helped Tahlia up, and she brushed herself off.

"Why did you collapse?" Eve asked, tilting his head.

His eyes shone with worry, which confused Tahlia.

"Uh... I don't know...?"

She could tell Eve didn't believe her.

"Okay," he said, anyways.

"Um..." Tahlia rubbed her arm nervously, "T-Thanks Goldilocks,"

"It was nothing," Eve smiled.

"Goldilocks, I..."

"Yeah?"

"No... nevermind..."

Tahlia turned away, and rubbed her eyes.

_I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone... No one... Not even my own guild..._

Eve put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"U-Uh..."

_Lila... Atsuo... Mother... Father..._

Tahlia started shaking, remembering the blood, the bodies, and the killer. The Magic Council asking her what happened, her only able to stare at the ground.

"T-Tahlia-chan...?"

Tahlia shook her head. Her black hair hung loosely at her shoulders.

"I can't get her cries out of my head..." she whispered, "Before she was killed... I could of tried to save her... But I was frozen with fear..."

"Who?" Eve asked, putting his other hand on her arm.

"M-my little sister..."

Tahlia burst into tears, turning around. Eve hugged her, and Tahlia didn't react. She just cried into his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I swear, this story plus Shadeflare equals a death-by-fanfic from me... *sigh***

Tahlia clentched her fists.

_Argh... My emotions took over me..._

She was ashamed of herself, hugging that... that... _playboy. _

People like that just ticked her off.

_Honestly, he acts so nice, but he's just trying to win me over._

Tahlia shook her head.

_I can't fall into Goldilock's 'trap' like the other girls... I have to ignore his adorable eyes... His sweet smile... SHUT UP TAHLIA._

"Tahlia? What's wrong with you?"

Tahlia fell off her chair. Lyon and Chelia stood in the doorway.

"Nothing," Tahlia growled, trying to keep her tough-girl attitude.

Even though Eve was slowly breaking her.

"Something's up," Lyon pointed out.

"You look like you've been crying," Chelia continued.

"Shut up," Tahlia hissed, "I haven't."

"Are you sure?"

Chelia looked worried. Tahlia sighed.

"Yes Chelia. I'm fine. Where's Sherry?"

"Out with Ren."

Tahlia sighed.

Why did _everything _bring her mind back to the trimens, or Eve for that matter.

Tahlia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, him."

"Tahlia, how come you don't like anyone?" Chelia asked.

"I-I don't hate _everyone_..."

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't hate you, I don't hate Sherry, I don't... Actually... I'm neutral with Lyon."

Chelia laughed.

"So two and a half people," she said, "At least that's something."

Lyon just shook his head.

"I mostly hate people like Ren, Hibiki and Goldilocks," Tahlia muttered, carefully saying Eve's name last.

"Goldilocks?" Chelia asked, "Is that a pet name for Eve?"

Tahlia scowled.

"No." she groaned, "It's me trying and failing to annoy him."

Lyon laughed.

"Sure." he said.

"Shut it, Lyon," Tahlia hissed, "Go find Juvia. Stalk her some more, whatever. Just go away."

"Mean..." Chelia muttered.

Lyon glared at Tahlia.

"It's not stalking!" he said.

"Tell that to the water mage then," Tahlia sighed.

Lyon glared at the mage, then stormed out.

Chelia sighed.

"Tahlia, can't you try to be nice to someone?" she asked.

Tahlia shook her head.

"I can't be nice to those who I hate," Tahlia said, "The world's full of idiots, playboys, fangirls **[This is so true.]**, and those who just care about themselves."

Chelia sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to _love,_" Tahlia muttered, "It's impossible for me. And I swear, if I run into Goldilocks again, and he tries hitting on me, I'm gonna kill him."

Chelia looked at Tahlia, shaking her head.

"Oh Tahlia..."

Tahlia rolled her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the leg of the chair, since she had never gotten back up.

There was silence.

"Hey, Chelia?"

"Yes?"

"W-What does... oh... nevermind..."

Tahlia sighed, thoughtfully twisting her hair into a braid. She then undid it and tried again.

"What does..." Chelia tried to encourage the girl to speak, but she said nothing.

"No, forget it," Tahlia muttered.

But she was deep in thought, standing up and laying on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, breathing softly, as if she were asleep.

Chelia... what is love like?

She couldn't ask that. It'd send out the wrong message.

Tahlia scoffed.

Of course _she _isn't in love- why would she?

The only guys who she actually spoke to, she didn't have any feelings for.

Come on, the only two were Lyon and Eve.

Lyon was just half a friend, and Eve, another annoying player.

Tahlia _knew _it wasn't Lyon, she'd rather die, but that left...

No.

She wouldn't accept it.

Not _him..._

Not the player. More specifically, not _that _player.

Tahlia would rather face death, and feel the silver knife slide through her chest, stopping her heartbeat forever than fall in love with Eve Tearm.

But something didn't sit right.

He was the first person, at least since she was twelve, that Tahlia had showed any emotion to, other than the usual hatred, anger and boredom.

No, it was just chance, not a sign of some sort.

The only sign was...

Yes.

The death of Tahlia's family.

She now knew what it meant for her.

It meant she too had to reach the same fate, since she hadn't before.

Tahlia closed her eyes.

Chelia... What is love like? And... is it what I'm feeling?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I added some stuff to the end of Chapter 7 I forgot before. It's kinda important... So you may wanna reread the end. THANK YOU!**

Tahlia sat down, deep brown eyes closed, and sighed. Then she slowly reopened them and examined her surroundings. She was on a cliff ledge, sitting with her legs dangling. It was her safe place, where she went to think.

No one knew of it. No o-

"Oh, hey Tahlia-chan,"

"Don't call me that," Tahlia growled, angry that he even got there.

"Sorry," Eve apologized, "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business," Tahlia muttered, scowling.

"Oh, okay," Eve said, sitting beside her.

Tahlia got up.

"Do you hate me?" Eve asked, suddenly.

"Yes," Tahlia replied instantly.

But, inside, she wasn't so sure.

Her heart was racing, and she was sure her cheeks had turned red.

"Oh..."

Tahlia instantly felt guilty.

The snow mage looked kinda... Sad.

"I just..." Tahlia pondered the nicest way to say this.

Wait... since when did she care about being nice?

"I just don't like players," she said, "They... Ergh. I just don't."

Eve didn't respond. He just looked up a, smile on his face.

"What?" Tahlia asked crossly.

"Oh, nothing," Eve muttered.

"Goldilocks..."

"Hm?"

"You're... a strange guy." Tahlia muttered.

Eve laughed.

Tahlia felt the corners of her lips tugging up, but she didn't think about it. Eve glanced at her, then laughed again.

"You're smiling," he exclaimed.

"What?"

Tahlia blinked. Then her smile widened.

"Yeah... I guess I am."

**A/N Your turn Shadeflare!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N DOUBLE UPDATE! I was forced to though... Anyways, the climax is here! With this story, I only plan to go to 10 chapters, so the next one is the last. So enjoy the second to last chapter!**

_"Tahlia!" Eve yelled._

_She turned around, tears streaming out of her eyes._

_"No," she said, "I've had enough."_

_"No," Eve shouted, "Don't."_

_Tahlia laughed, not joyfully though._

_Her laugh was filled with pain._

_"You can't say anything!" she shrieked, "You were one of them!"_

_Eve stopped._

_"Tahlia, don't punish your friends for the mistake the council made," he said softly._

_Tahlia stopped, tears still streaming down her face._

_"Friends?" she hissed, "What friends?"_

_"You're guild!" Eve cried, "Me!"_

_Tahlia ignored him. She turned back around, back to the snow mage._

_"TAHLIA. NO!"_

* * *

_-30 Minues Earlier-_

Chelia squealed.

"Don't," Tahlia muttered, "Please."

"Sorry... It's just so EXCITING!"

"Stop acting like I'm a baby who just took my first steps or talked or something..."

"You're a depressed girl who took her first steps to happiness!"

"Shut up."

That was the conversation the two girls had been having for a while. Tahlia was reading, or trying to read, a document book, recording arrests the council had made, and crimes commited.

Suddenly, she frowned.

"I wonder..." she said aloud, and turned to the A's, searching for a specific name.

And there it was. Her brother. She read the colum quickly and gasped when she read the final words.

_"Eliminated."_

Tahlia's heart started racing.

"Tahlia...?" Chelia asked worridly.

Tahlia reread the article. It talked about how Atsuo and his parents were criminals, and how the two youngest were not part of it, and were spared.

_But they didn't! _Tahlia wanted to scream, _They killed my little sister!_

"It was the council..." she whispered, "It was them..."

She dropped the book, eyes wide.

"I-It was them..."

She ran.

"Tahlia?!" Chelia cried.

Tahlia ignored her and continued to run. She crashed into Eve, them both tumbling to the ground.

"Tahlia?" Eve asked, seeing the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks.

"T-The council..." Tahlia muttered, "Th-they were the ones to have killed my family... My little sister... My innocent... little sister..."

Her face hardened. Eve looked shocked.

"What?"

"They killed my innocent five-year-old sister."

"T-Tahlia..."

The girl stood up slowly, eyes dark.

"It's done for me,"

"What?!"

"I'm done."

Tahlia ran and ran again. Eve, worried, followed her.

"Tahlia!"

They arrived at the cliff where Tahlia had smiled.

"Tahlia..."

Eve finally understood.

She walked up to the ledge.

"Goldilocks," Tahlia muttered...

Eve took a step forward.

"Tahlia!" Eve yelled.

She turned around, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"No," she said, "I've had enough."

"No," Eve shouted, "Don't."

Tahlia laughed, not joyfully though.

Her laugh was filled with pain.

"You can't say anything!" she shrieked, "You were one of them!"

Eve stopped.

"Tahlia, don't punish your friends for the mistake the council made," he said softly.

Tahlia stopped, tears still streaming down her face.

"Friends?" she hissed, "What friends?"

"Your guild!" Eve cried, "Me!"

Tahlia ignored him. She turned back around, back to the snow mage.

"TAHLIA. NO!"

Eve ran to the ledge, and grasped her hand as she fell.

"Goldilocks..." Tahlia whispered, "Let go."

"No!" Eve said, "I won't!"

"Please..."

Tahlia started sobbing.

"Let go!"

"No," Eve said, "I'm not gonna let go!"

Tahlia looked up into his green eyes.

"Goldilocks..." she said softly.

"Tahlia, I... I care for you!"

Tahlia's eyes softened.

"I love you," she whispered, before using her other hand to pull his hand off hers.

"TAHLIA!" Eve yelled as she fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Triple update! Though once again forced... DARN YOU SHADEFLARE!**

**The final chapter! I thank each one of my readers, even if they didn't like the story, for actually reading my fanfiction. I thank my reviewers even more for taking the time to write out what they think on the story/chapter. I also give a special thank you to those who reviewed more than once. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. LOVE YA! Enjoy the last moments for On a Snowy Day~**

Eve scanned the ground for _any _signs of Tahlia. His heart was pounding.

"T-Tahlia...?" he called.

No response.

Eve tensed his shoulders, digging his nails into the dirt.

He tried calling her name again.

"TAHLIA!"

The ground of the cliff was covered with mist, and he couldn't see her. Or even hear a response.

"Oh no..." he whispered, backing away from the ledge and turning on his heels.

He ran to find someone who could help- the wall of the cliff was straight down.

And his snow magic couldn't help this time.

The first person he saw was Sherry and Ren.

"Ren!" he yelled, "Sherry!"

The two turned to him, slightly worried at how frantic he sounded.

"Eve," Ren said calmly, "What's wrong?"

"Tahlia... Cliff...Couldn't... Gone..." Eve gasped for air.

"Breathe," Sherry said, "Try again."

Eve took a deep breath.

"Tahlia jumped off a cliff. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She's gone."

"What?!" Sherry cried.

Within minutes, the two trimens and the love-crazed girl had gathered a group of friends- both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, along with Fairy Tail, to search for the girl.

Gray and Lyon made stairs out of ice to get everyone down. Natsu helped clear the mist by setting some trees on fire- though most everyone agreed that wasn't actually needed.

Happy, Lilly and Carla flew Chelia, Gajeel and Wendy over the treetops, for a sky-eye view.

Natsu had volunteered to fly with Happy, but everyone protested at the thought of all those leaves... just waiting to be burned.

Everyone tried their hardest to find their friend.

But... Tahlia was not found.

However... Lucy made a horrifying discovery, and had to tell Eve.

"Blood," she said softly, "There's blood. A lot."

Eve shook his head slowly. Chelia covered her mouth with shock, and turned away to hide the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. Wendy put a comforting hand on the God Slayer's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Hibiki asked his fellow trimen, worried.

He knew that Eve had a true care for the girl... not the usual play-and-run. Or whatever a player's motive was.

Eve didn't respond, but instead turned away.

He would never see her shiny black hair... or deep brown eyes. He would never see her bright smile- and that he had only seen once.

He would never hear her soft but angry voice, or his nickname Goldilocks...

Or look into her eyes, and see the care hidden beneath the hate.

Her scent... It was all gone... Everything.

Except for blood.

He would never be in the presence of Tahlia again.

And it broke his heart.

How do I know all of this? Because I was there.

I witnessed it all.

My name? I don't see why that's important. But you should know how I've placed all my so-called _friends _behind me.

Even _him._

Despite what everyone says, I'm fully alive and well. Alive... and ready for revenge.

And this... was my story.


End file.
